


Telling the Family Pt. 2

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Life [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Lizzie's family knows about her and her girlfriend's relationship, now it's Doll's family's turn.





	Telling the Family Pt. 2

Doll checked her breath for the fifth time today since breakfast this morning. "Okay. I'm good in hair, breath, teeth, clothes, "Shark Week blocker" and now..." Her voice drifted off as she slowly lowered her nose to her arm pit. But she was saved by the bell, really. She hopped off the couch of the living room and heads to the door once she heard the bell ring. She opened the front door to reveal her adorable girlfriend, Lizzie, standing before her. Doll smiled her beaming smile and fixed her wrist caste that she had been wearing almost half a month. (Last chapter)

...

Joker walked into the house with the rest of their "family" with arms full of bags of food and drinks and other things to survive in this house hold for maybe about... a month(XD). "Doll~! We got yer pa-" He stopped mid speech at the sight of both Doll and Lizzie sitting on the couch by each other. Beast looked over at them and remembered when her 'little sister' told her that she has a crush on the rich country club girl one time during the school year about 10 months ago.   
"Guys... I have, no, WE have something to tell you..." Doll announced to her family members whom she had known since she was a child. They all placed their bags on the kitchen table and sat on the chairs and beanbag seats around the couch and stared at the two girls. Peter and Wendy both held each other's hand as they sat next to each other, like they always do. Doll breathed in from her nose. Man...Telling Lizzie's family is way easier than saying it to the people that had raised her since she was four years old. 

"G-Guys...As you know, I have been friends with Lizzie for a really long time now...and I-I had a crush on her too...N-Now...We're...Um...We..." Everyone leaned in a bit to listen to Doll, making her realize that she was mumbling.  
Lizzie tangles her fingers in Doll's hand until their fingers were locked as they held hands for the first time in front of them. Doll smiled and breathed in once more before speaking again, "Guys, me and Lizzie are dating. We're a couple." Joker's eyes widen more than everyone else in the room.


End file.
